The goal of this project is to develop an improved method for the utilization of DNA probes. Current methods are complex and expensive and thus not suitable for many applications in clinical and general laboratories, field applications or in third world countries. In Phase I the feasibility of using single stranded DNA probes and a transition metal catalyst detection system will be examined. This approach represents a novel combination of well established technologies that are simple and inexpensive. It is expected that they will be adaptable to DNA probe based detection systems. These studies will provide a basis for the optimization of the system in phase II and adaptation to specific applications.